


(Everybody Loves) Uncle Sean

by phanielspiano



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Babies, Children, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, felix is a good papi, i adore sean and felix's friendship, i firmly believe this would happen, like a lot, marzia is a tired but thriving mami, okay im done now, sean loves his niece and nephew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanielspiano/pseuds/phanielspiano
Summary: Sean spends the afternoon hanging out with Felix, Marzia, and their two young children.





	(Everybody Loves) Uncle Sean

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This idea just popped into my head the other day and I HAD to write it. I seriously love and admire Sean and Felix's friendship and I think that if either of them have children that they'll be the best uncles to each other's kids. Hope you enjoy the fluff!

Sean’s fingers hovered over the keyboard of his laptop, trying to figure out how to word what he wanted to say in his final email response of the day. He scratched his beard, thinking. Finally, he decided on a sentence, re-read all that he had written, and sent it off. He shut his laptop with a dull smack and stretched, checking the time; one o’ clock in the afternoon. He realized he had forgotten to eat lunch, and if he didn’t hurry he was going to be late to Felix and Marzia’s house!

Sean quickly put on his shoes and coat and grabbed a granola bar to eat on the way. He got in the car, started it up, and drove off with a small smile on his face. He was really looking forward to seeing his friends, not only because he would get to record a video with Felix, but also because he would be getting to see his little nephew, Oscar, and his brand new niece, Aurora. Although they weren’t blood related, Felix and Marzia were like family to Sean, and the couple had insisted that he be considered their children’s uncle, much to Sean’s delight. He loved Oscar, and was excited to meet Aurora for the very first time, as she had been born just a few weeks before.

Sean pulled up to his friends’ house, practically jittering with excitement. He walked up the steps to the house and rang the doorbell. Immediately, he heard small, running footsteps, accompanied by slower, heavier ones move towards the door.

“Unca Sean!” cried Oscar, running and attaching himself to Sean’s leg affectionately as soon as Felix opened the door.

“Hey, little man! How’s it goin’, huh?” Sean asked the two-and-a-half-year-old as he picked him up. The little boy was absolutely adorable, his shock of white-blond hair slightly covering his baby blue eyes.

“New toys!” Oscar replied ecstatically.

“You got new toys?! Go show me, then!” Sean put Oscar down and let him scamper to the living room so he could say hello to Felix.

“Hi, Sean! Good to see you!” Felix drew him in for a tight hug.

“Hey, man! Good to see you, too!” Sean said, pulling away. He looked around, looking for the others. “Where are the girls?” he asked.

Felix answered, “Marzia’s in the bedroom pumping milk, and Aurora is napping. They’ll probably be done by the time we finish recording.”

“Unca Sean! Look, toys!” Oscar interrupted, apparently annoyed at being ignored for barely two minutes.

Felix shook his head, smiling, and lead Sean into the living room. In the middle of the carpeted floor stood an enormous race car track, complete with loop-de-loops and a flag by the finish line. Oscar stood by it proudly, right next to his neat little row of Hot Wheels cars and monster trucks.

“Wow, buddy! That’s awesome! It looks like so much fun!” Sean exclaimed.

“Yeah, so fun!” Oscar nodded. “Unca Sean pway cars?”

Sean gently turned him down. “Sorry, bud. Me and your papi are going to do some work right now, but I’ll be back to play in a little while, okay?” 

Oscar pouted and crossed his arms.

Felix quickly stepped in. “Why don’t you go help Mami take care of sissy, hm?” He offered, hoping to defuse the oncoming tantrum. “You are always such a helpful big brother.”

Oscar thought this over for a short moment before humming, “Otay, Papi,” and running into the bedroom to Marzia.

“Good save, Dad,” Sean chuckled, gently clapping Felix on the back.

“Thanks,” Felix smiled. “It isn’t always that easy. The terrible twos are the worst.”

“I can imagine. I’ll look forward to that if Evelien and I have our own kids.” Sean joked.

The two friends spent around an hour recording a Reddit 50/50 video for each of their channels. Just as they finished, a small, round face poked itself into the room.

“Papi, pway cars now? P’eeeease?” Oscar pleaded, pulling out the puppy dog eyes.

“Of course, buddy,” Felix smiled at his son, who looked so much like him. 

“Yaayyyy! C’mon Unca Sean!” Oscar squealed, taking Sean’s hand and dragging him into the living room, where Marzia sat holding Aurora.

“Das my sissy!” Oscar explained, pointing at the tiny baby. “She’s little.”

“She is very little, isn’t she?” Sean said softly as he sat next to Marzia. He greeted her with a gentle hug, careful not to squeeze her or the baby too hard.

“How are you feeling?” Sean asked her.

“I’m doing great, other than being tired and hungry all the time. At least the breastfeeding is helping me lose the baby weight.”

“She’s been doing amazing,” Felix gushed proudly, sitting next to Oscar on the floor to play with him. Sean nodded and stared fondly at the sleepy bundle.

Marzia noticed his longing look and giggled. “Would you like to hold her, Sean?”

“I’d be honored.”

Marzia carefully transferred the baby to Sean. He got her settled in his arms, and she opened her eyes. They were dark brown, just like her mother’s.

“Hi, Aurora. I’m your Uncle Sean,” he murmured, bouncing her slightly.

Aurora mewled softly and wiggled a bit.

“Yeah,” Sean cooed. “You are such a pretty girl, aren’t you?”

The baby wrapped her hand around her uncle’s finger and held it tightly, making his heart melt into a puddle. He brought her hand to his lips and gave it a tiny kiss.

After a few minutes, Oscar interrupted the moment by patting Sean’s leg as an invitation to play with him and Felix. Sean handed Aurora back to Marzia and sat on the floor to play with Oscar. 

When the little boy began to grow bored of the cars, Sean started making the cars fall off the track to make Oscar laugh. And boy did it work.

“Wheeee!” Sean would say as the car started riding along the track. Then, as he pushed the car to the ground, he’d exclaim, “Ka-thunk!” Oscar thought this routine was hilarious and shouted “Again! Again!” every time, making Sean laugh along with him.

After a while, Felix suggested that they all go out to dinner together. Marzia hadn’t been outside the house very much since the baby arrived, so everyone thought it would be a good idea to go out and extend their time together. Oscar asked Sean to help him put on his shoes and coat, to which he happily obliged. They all climbed into Felix’s car, and Sean sat in the back between the two kids. Aurora was occupied sucking on one of Sean’s fingers, while Oscar told him all about his toys, favorite books and what he had eaten for breakfast that morning. Sean responded enthusiastically, making the most of this precious time with his little niece and nephew. 

Soon, they arrived at the restaurant. They all sat at a booth, with Oscar sitting in a booster seat at the head of the table. Sean and Felix sat next to each other, and Marzia sat across from them with Aurora in her car seat.

Dinner went by quickly. Sean held Aurora so Marzia could eat comfortably and Felix could supervise Oscar as he fed himself. The three of them talked for as long as the kids would allow them to, about how Oscar was becoming such a good talker and learning how to count, and how Aurora was such an easy baby compared to her big brother. 

“All done!” Oscar announced when he had finished eating his cheese pizza.

“Good boy!” Marzia praised, wiping his face and hands with a napkin. “Do you need to go potty?”

The little boy nodded, kicking his legs. Felix offered to take him to the bathroom. This would be a true test of how the potty training was going. The two of them returned several minutes later.

“Unca Sean, Unca Sean!” Oscar shouted as they approached the table. “Went pee-pee on the potty!”

“Well done, little man! You are such a big boy!” Sean praised, lifting the toddler to sit on his lap for a cuddle. Oscar beamed at the approval from his favorite uncle and snuggled into his chest. The boy yawned widely.

“I think it’s time for someone to get to bed,” Felix commented.

Sean offered to pay the bill, and they all piled back into the car. When they arrived at the house again, Felix prompted Oscar to say goodbye to Sean before he went to get his pajamas on.

“Oscar, come say bye-bye to Uncle Sean!” Felix called.

Sean knelt down and opened his arms, and Oscar barrelled into them.

“Bye, buddy! See you soon! I love you!” Sean said, hugging his nephew tight.

Oscar pulled away from the hug and called “Wuv you!” over his shoulder as Felix guided him to his room to get changed for bed. Sean shook his head fondly and waved goodbye to Felix.

He turned to Marzia, who was sitting on the couch feeding Aurora. 

“It was so good seeing you guys today! Thanks for having me over,” he said.

“No problem, Sean. You’re welcome to come over again any time. Oscar seriously loves you.”

Sean smiled and bent to kiss Aurora goodbye.

“Bye-bye, baby. Uncle Sean loves you.”

Sean went home that night smiling ear to ear, thinking about how much he loves those two little munchkins, and how he can’t wait to have some of his own.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it :)
> 
> I am also about to begin working on another work for my Sean x LIttle!Reader series, so look forward to that soon!! <3


End file.
